


Stronger With You

by DMajor11961



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Edging, Gym, M/M, Teasing, slight edging, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMajor11961/pseuds/DMajor11961
Summary: Seonghwa is leading Yeosang through a set in their workout for the day, which somehow leads to unexpected declarations.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Stronger With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work for this fandom, and honestly my first time publishing smut. I was inspired by a post I saw on Twitter, but my mind ran away from me as I was writing this lol By the way, as inexperienced as I am with this I would absolutely LOVE to have some constructive criticism. English isn’t my first language, and writing smut is hard, so any help would be appreciated in order to get better at it. Thank you and I hope you enjoy! 🙏

Yeosang is lying on the mat, shirt forgotten long ago and hating his life, with his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat and Seonghwa holding his feet as he counts for him, kissing him each time he comes up in a sit-up. 

He’s being particularly hard on Yeosang during their training that day, and Yeosang thinks it’s because Yeosang had spent the better half of the previous day finding subtle ways to tease Seonghwa during their schedule. A hug that lasted just a bit longer than it should’ve, subtle winks when he had to do a sexy dance or pose, as well as subtle neck touches when they had to stand next to each other. He knew each move was riling Seonghwa up more and more, but he knew the neck touch was what got under his skin the most based on the way he tensed up under his touch and then proceeded to find an excuse to switch places with San, who was on the other side of the group next to Mingi.

The memories of the day before fade as he comes up for what he thinks is his twenty-fifth sit-up, but was too distracted by Seonghwa’s expression and his kisses to really focus on anything else but the light burn in his abdomen and his breathing.

He keeps going, finally starting to breath a little heavier after he breezed his way through the first half of the set. Just as he gets to thirty though, Seonghwa kisses him and holds him there, forcing him to maintain that upright position. There’s something all-consuming about the way Seonghwa kisses him that always overwhelms him. He kisses him with everything he’s got and as if each kiss is the last time he’ll get to kiss Yeosang. 

After being held in that position for about five seconds, Seonghwa lets him drop down with a smirk, knowing how much Yeosang loves his kisses and enjoying the way he can get under the normally famously infallible (unless he had to do something embarrassing) younger man. 

Yeosang just lies there looking up at the ceiling for a bit, heart racing and lips tingling, trying to get a hold on himself, because they’re there to work out and not start something. Evidently Seonghwa must have decided that he had too long of a break because he brings him back to the present by saying “good job on getting to thirty. But I think you can do a couple more right? Think you can get to fifty? I know you can do it” and gave him that gorgeous smirk that he knows Yeosang can’t resist.

Yeosang takes a breath and shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts so he could focus on finishing the set and move on. But meanwhile he was doing that, Seonghwa decided he was done playing fair, and switched positions so his knees and one of his hands were the ones helping to hold down Yeosang’s feet and the other hand sneaking in between Yeosang’s legs to gently stroke over Yeosang’s clothed cock. 

Yeosang was halfway up on his thirty-first sit-up when Seonghwa did that, but then quickly fell back down to the ground with a cry. “Seonghwa-hyung, _please_ ” he said breathlessly. He closed his eyes as Seonghwa started to stroke a little faster, getting a rhythm going. 

“I never said to stop” Seonghwa said, and Yeosang has never heard him sound as smug as he does in that moment, taking Yeosang apart slowly but surely. 

“But-“ he tried to reason, because there was no way he’d be able to focus on doing the sit-ups while Seonghwa was trying to get him off. 

“You can do it, and I want you to count as well. All you need to do is focus. If you can make it to fifty without coming, I’ll let you decide how you want to get off, how about that?” he said, and Yeosang thought about how it was so easy for him to say when he’s not the one having to fight to maintain control of his body’s reactions in that moment. But he shook his head and took another breath before beginning to count. 

“Thirty-one...” he whispered, voice already trembling from the combination of exertion and trying to fight the arousal currently coursing its way through his body thanks to Seonghwa’s touch. 

“Thirty-two...”

He actually does a lot better than he thought, and manages to hold it together through the next ten sit-ups. But at forty-three Seonghwa switches the tempo he’s stroking Yeosang with. He alternates between faster and slower tempos, which does nothing to alleviate Yeosang’s need to get off immediately. 

His breathing is considerably heavier than it was minutes ago, sweat is truly starting to drip off him, and he brushes his hair out of his eyes with his hands as well as the sweat on his face. 

“Forty-four, ah, Seonghwa-hyung _PLEASE_...” he pants. His hands have folded themselves into fists by his side, but he clutches them together tightly to give him something to focus on other than the burning in his abdomen and the way he’s heading quickly for the edge. 

“Forty-five, I- I don’t think I’m gonna make it, Seonghwa-hyung I need to get off. Please, please get me off, please let me come” he begs, head shaking back and forth trying to hold on. 

At forty-six, Seonghwa takes mercy on him and slows his hand, but keeps stroking him and once again kisses him and holds him there, forcing him to maintain that upright position once again. 

The next two sit-ups he’s able to struggle on but get through, letting out grunts as he lifts himself up, the kisses getting harder and more desperate each time he comes up to meet Seonghwa. 

At forty-nine he’s letting out louder grunts, struggling to push himself upwards, but manages to do it after a few seconds, and this time he’s the one who holds Seonghwa as he’s upright, abdomen absolutely on fire at this point from how many sit-ups he’s done and the multiple times he’s had to hold the upright position. 

On the last sit-up he lets out a yell once he lifts himself all the way up and when he kisses Seonghwa that time he quickly gets out of that position and pushes Seonghwa onto the floor, quickly covering his body with his sweaty, quivering and exhausted one. 

In between kisses, he murmurs “this is payback for yesterday isn’t it?” and the only answer he gets when he pulls back to look at Seonghwa in the eye is a narrow-eyed smirk, which he quickly kisses to try and wipe off of his face. He grabs Seonghwa’s hands and holds them above his head, breaking the kiss to stare down at him in awe. 

Seonghwa stares back with the same amount of awe, and blurts out, tearing up as he says it “I love you. So much. You are my best friend and my partner. I can’t believe I get to call myself yours and I hope the same feeling is returned. I want to spend the rest of my days with you. Please marry me.”

Yeosang stares down at him in total shock, his own eyes tearing up at Seonghwa’s words, and moves down quickly to kiss Seonghwa breathless before responding “Yes, yes to all of that, yes to everything. I can’t believe I get to call myself yours as well and yes I WILL marry you.”

Yeosang then goes down to kiss him again, the kiss much sweeter than any of the other ones they had shared in the last few minutes. He moves his mouth down to Seonghwa’s neck and starts sucking gently at his most sensitive spot, which causes Seonghwa to jerk his hips up into Yeosang’s. They both moan at the contact and immediately start moving slowly against each other. Seonghwa breaks his hands away from where they’re being held above his head and moves them down to Yeosang’s waist, encouraging him to move harder against him, throwing his head back against the ground as he does.

Yeosang lets out a loud moan and starts moving faster, trying to get both of them over that edge. Now it’s Seonghwa’s turn to start breathing heavier, his heart racing not just at the physical contact, but the exchange of words that just happened. Yeosang agreed to become his fiancé, he’s going to be his husband, and it’s that thought that gets him right to the edge. 

“Yeosangie, you’re gonna be my fiancée. We’re going to be husbands. Come with me sweetheart please. I’m so close. Come with me” he pants out, eyes tightly shut, fighting his own body’s need to come right away, wanting to hold on for Yeosang. 

Those words are enough and Yeosang lets go, coming in his shorts, but still moving his hips against Seonghwa’s, trying to ride it out. His eyes are shut tight and his breathing is heavy, coming down from his orgasm slowly, and opening his eyes to look sat Seonghwa, who looked utterly wrecked under him. His lips swollen from all their kissing, face flushed and slightly sweaty, and his eyes staring up at Yeosang with awe again. 

Yeosang was already flushed from the exercise and what they just did and did not think his face could turn more pink than it already was, but he blushed anyways and looked away, feeling shy at the amount of love he found in Seonghwa’s eyes. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

Seonghwa shook his head gently, a smile blooming on his face at Yeosang’s shyness. “Not at all. I just can’t wait to get home and fall asleep holding my fiancée in my arms” and his smile became a smirk when he saw the way Yeosang’s blush. 

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
